just give me a reason
by nerdfighterkaydee
Summary: 3 point perspective story of robbie, wendy, and dipper trying to work out the mess that has been made of their relationships with one another. lots of ansgt, crying, teens under the influence, and hopefully some happiness for everyone. title is from pink and nate ruess's 'just give me a reason' because this is a story about broken relationships rebuilding so yeah enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm such a fucking idiot, jesus fucking christ, fucking fuck fuck stupid fucking Dipshit stupid fucking indie record stores with their bullshit subliminal messages what the actual fuck goddam-" Thompson heard nothing but incoherent muttering and choking coughs as he crept down the stairs to Robbie's basement. Mrs. V called him after Robbie had determinedly refused to surface from his bedroom for 4 straight days, and the gang was starting to get worried anyhow.

"Uhhh, dude? Are you – oh, good lord!" Thompson stopped and gaped at the sight before him. He knew Robbie was going to be a wreck – everyone knew how into Wendy he was. He just didn't expect it to be this bad. Robbie's room was completely and utterly trashed – there were crumpled up papers coating every inch of the floor. Pictures of Wendy lay all over his bed, in various stages of wetness from what were presumably Robbie's tears. Beer cans and a few empty Schnapps bottles tumbled out of the trashcan, and dirty dishes encompassed what used to be Robbie's desk. Even worse than the disarray of the room, however, is Robbie himself. "Holy shit…" Thompson whispers, walking deeper into Robbie's mess. The skinny teenager sat on the floor, supported by the foot of his bed. His hair was greasy and unstyled for once, making it fall flat on his pointed face. Upon hearing Thompson crunching his way through his papers, Robbie looked up from the floor. His "eye paint for men" was smeared all over his eyelids and face, and the whites of his eyes were so bloodshot they looked pink. "Oh my god, Robbie. When was the last time you slept?" Thompson asked, shoving some papers aside to sit next to Robbie on the floor.

"I don't fuckhbging know. Who cares." Robbie slurred back, sliding farther down on the floor. "S'not like it matters anyway. I don't deserve sleep, man."

"Robbie, c'mon, don't say shit like that." Thompson slung an arm around Robbie's shoulders."This is gonna work itself out." Robbie reached up to push his hair off of his forehead, making his sleeve slide back. Thompson expects cuts – Robbie's had an issue with that since they were in like, sixth grade, but it's worse than that. "Robbie, holy shit! Are those fucking burns?!" Thompson exclaimed, grabbing Robbie's wrist.

"Fuck off, dude, I'm a big boy." Robbie snarked, trying to jerk his arm out of Thompson's grip. "Just get outta here. I wanna be alone."

"Dude, we've been friends forever, I'm not gonna leave you alone when you're like this. Get up, we're going to Lee's." Robbie shook his head and started to drunkenly crawl up onto his bed. "Nuh-uh, we're going, Robbie. This is bullshit." Robbie laid face down on the bed, refusing to move. Thompson, tired of trying to make Robbie function, scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhhh, Wendy?" Mabel called, peering through the peephole in the Corduroy's front door.

After a few moments, the front door swung open, and Mabel was face to face with a knee the size of a small hubcap. "Mabel Pines.", a gruff, booming voice said, sounding rather displeased by her arrival. "How can I help you?" Mabel shuffled her feet.

"Ah, hey, Manly Dan! How's it haa-aangin'?" Mabel tried to lighten him up, but his expression stayed stony. "I was just wonderin' if I could talk to Wendy?", she asked meekly

"I don't really think she's up for more Pines at the moment, Mabel.", he replied, staring her down.

"Please, Manly Dan? Pleeeease? I know she's really upset and she helped me when Gideon was freakin' me out and I pinkie promise I'm not here to defend Dipper I just wanna make sure she's okay. I'm just…worried about her. She's the first friend I had here." Slowly, the irritation started to melt off of Manly Dan's face. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hmph. Fine. The boys and I aren't doin' such a great job of helpin' her anyway."

Mabel frowned as she heard "WENDY COME OUT AND WRASTLE US COME ON DON'T BE SO LAME" from down the hallway. "Eesh." Manly Dan held the door open, and Mabel walked to the back of the Corduroy's log cabin. "Wendy?", she asked, pushing open the door to her room.

"Dad, would you just get the hell out, you guys aren't hel- oh. Mabel. What do you want?" Wendy snapped, her tone getting ice cold upon seeing Dipper's twin. "Look, if you're here to defend Dipsh-Dipper, it ain't gonna happen." She looked slightly ashamed of herself for resorting to..to..HIS nickname for Dipper, but didn't waver. Mabel held her hands up.

"I promise I'm not, Wendy. I just…I dunno, I was worried about you. Grunkle Stan was worried too. You haven't been to work in 4 whole days and I guess…" Mabel looked at the ground. "We miss you, Wendy." The redhead scoffed.

"Oh, YEAH, I'm sure Stan was soooo worried. Like I didn't hear him yell 'WE WON' when he and your brother busted Robbie."

Biting her lip, Mabel retorted, "Grunkle Stan's kinda dumb, Wendy. He gets caught up in the moment. But he really cares about you. Like family, almost. But forget about them for a minute. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I know you and Robbie…I mean, I don't know much about boys, but I know Robbie was your friend for a long time. And I know that this is probably really hard and stuff." Wendy flopped back on her bed, forearm covering her face.

"Thanks, kid. You're right. It is really hard. And stuff. And I didn't mean to call Dipper what I did. He's mature and all, but he really IS just a kid. He was tryin' to help me out. I get it."

"Actually…I feel bad. I love Dipper. He's my brother. But…I'm mad at him too. He was just trying to get at you. He really doesn't like Robbie. He thinks he's mean. But I don't. He's always really nice to me. He doesn't make me feel dumb for being silly. And sometime he compliments my sweaters." Trying not to let Mabel see, Wendy wiped tears from her face. _Fuck. Robbie is a nice guy. That's why this is so hard. _

"Aw, Mabel, you're a cool chick, you know that? C'mere." Wendy sat up and grabbed Mabel in a bear hug, burying her face in her cupcake-scented hair. At least there was still some good in this town.


	3. Chapter 3

After forcing Robbie upright into the passenger seat of his mom's minivan, Thompson took off toward Nate's. Steering with one hand, he dialed Lee's cell, well aware of the fact that his mom would kill him if she knew. But this was an emergency. "'sup?" Lee asked, picking up after the first ring.

"Hey, are you at Nate's right now?"

"Uh, what do you think, dude? Yes.", Lee replies, rolling his eyes.

"Is his dad home?"

"No, but your mom is. Hehe."

"LEE.", Thompson snapped, looking nervously at Robbie's eyes going in and out of focus.

"Damn, Thompson, chill. Nah, he's out. What's up?"

"We're on our way over."

"We?", Lee asks, confused.

"Yeah, dude. I forced Robbie out into the world."

"Holy shit, it's about time. How is he?" Thompson hesitated before realizing that Robbie was too far gone to even listen to him.

"Ahhh, not good. I found him laying on the floor of his room, totally trashed, listening to fuckin' Hinder." Lee gagged.

"Oh, god. Well, we'll be here. See ya soon." After a few more minutes, Thompson pulled into Nate's driveway and jostled Robbie awake.

"Okay, bud, we're here."

"Hmgnfnf", Robbie grumbled, rolling over to face the door. "For god's sake man, AGAIN?" Thompson rolled his eyes, went around to the passenger side of the van, and grabbed Robbie under his arms. "Up we go." After a lot of swearing and Robbie digging his heels into the ground, the boys made it to Nate's room. "Guys, let me in," Thompson called. "My hands are a little full." After a few bubbling noises and rustling around, Lee finally pulled the door open. Smoke wafted out from behind him, and his jaw dropped.

"Damn, Nate," he called behind him. "Thompson wasn't shitting around about Robbie. Come in, guys." Immediately, Thompson started coughing.

"Aw, come on you guys, you know my lungs can't handle this shit!" Lee sat down on the floor next to Nate and chuckled.

"Sorry, man. We were already doin' it before you called. Anyway, this one," Lee shook his hand at Robbie, "clearly needs to relax. You know he can't handle his liquor." Thompson shook his head.

"Fine, fine, you're right. Robbie, wake up, dude." Robbie was standing, but barely, slumped against Thompson.

"Aw, this is bad. He's trashed and it's not even 6 o'clock. Here, Robs, drink this." Nate rifled around in his mini fridge and pulled out an iced coffee. "We should at least try to sober him up a little bit before he gets good and toasty."

"NO." Robbie looked up from the floor and glared around. "Being sober sucks. I stay d-drunk or I fucking go home." Lee, Nate, and Thompson exchanged furtive glances.

"Alright, man," Lee hesitantly agreed. "It's your hangover."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dipper, are you okay?" Mabel was really worried about her brother. He had been sunken into a sullen, almost Robbie-esque state over the course of the past four days, and had barely even touched the book, which was very unusual for him. Dipper rubbed his eyes and looked over at Mabel, who was sitting across from him on her bed with Waddles at her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I still just feel like such an idiot. Y'know? I'm just a kid to her. And I need to remember that, I guess." Mabel sighed, knowing that it was true. She had heard those words straight from Wendy's mouth less than an hour earlier.

"She is a little old for you, Dipper…and besides, that isn't what this is about! How could you ask her on a date right after she broke up with Robbie? She lov-…she likes him a lot." Dipper ran his hands through his hair, tossing his pine adorned cap on the ground.

"She can't love him, Mabel! He's a jerk! He tried to hypnotize her and I was just trying to help.

_Ugh. Boys. _"DIPPPER. Listen, we don't even know if Robbie knew about that message! From what I've heard, he just bought that dumb CD from a record store and passed it off to impress Wendy." Dipper glared at her.

"It doesn't matter. He's still a jerk and a bully and he doesn't deserve her." Mabel, after her talk with Wendy herself, was having trouble not yelling at her brother.

"You don't know that, Dipper! We haven't even been here a whole month yet. And…and…", Mabel hesitated, knowing that what she was about to say would set Dipper off. "…he was here first." Dipper tried to muster up all the resentment and jealousy he had for Robbie and…couldn't find any.

"You're right, Mabel." he said quietly. "And you know what? I'm okay with it." Dipper thought about the events from four days previously. Despite the fact that he wasn't Robbie's number one fan, he knew that the breakup had killed the teen. As much as it pained Dipper to even _think _it, the amount Robbie cared for Wendy was clear. He coughed. "So, ah, Mabel, do you think…do you think he really _didn't _know about the subliminal messages on that CD?" Mabel shrugged.

"I don't know. It's possible. It's…" Squealing, Mabel jumped up. "He said he got that CD from somewhere, right? Like, a thrift store or garage sale?" Dipper squinted at her, confused.

"Uh. Yes? Why?" Mabel started bouncing around, curly brown hair flapping everywhere and Waddles, catching on to Mabel's excitement, began to run around the middle of the room squealing.

"It's a mystery! I feel like we haven't had a mystery in forever!" Her brother gaped at her.

"Seriously, Mabel? You just released a group of cloned boy band members into the wild four days ago! One of them keeps coming back to make out with the tree in front of the Shack! I'd say that's pretty mysterious!" Mabel grimaced.

"Hey now, cut Creggy G a break. He's never been outside befo- HEY. Stop distracting me with beautiful boys, Dipper! We need to figure out where the heck this freak-o CD came from!" Dipper groaned.

"Mabel, you know I love finding the mysteries in this place, but this isn't the time. I really messed up, and everyone is hurting and I…I just don't know what to do. It's not like I have any friends back home, and I don't want to hurt the people I like here and…" Dipper paused, tears springing to his eyes. Upon seeing the look on Dipper's face, Mabel hopped up and sat next to him on his bed.

"Aw, Dipper, cheer up. Wendy'll come around. She likes you a lot, Dipper. Just not…just not the way you want. And Robbie…he's not so bad. I think he's like you, Dipper. He's just a big dork who doesn't know what to do with himself and sometimes that's bad for him. Just like you. Dipper wiped the tears running down his face on his arm and looked at his sister.

"I'm not a dork." Mabel chuckled and pulled her brother into a hug, ignoring the fact that Waddles was chewing on his cap which was still lying on the floor. _What would this town do without us, Waddles?, _she pondered_. Clearly, we're the only ones holding it together. _


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate that fucking kid. Like…what is his deal?" Robbie grumbled, glaring at the ground and passing a smoldering joint to Nate. Lee and Thompson looked at one another, slightly concerned for Dipper's well-being.

"Aw, c'mon, Robbie, he's just a kid. He doesn't know what he's doing.", Lee replied, not very convincingly.

"Oh, whatever. He's smart. He's too smart. There's somethin' weird about him." Nate passed the joint to Thompson, who held it away from his face and passed it to Lee almost immediately.

"Robbie, man, chill oooout. You're super drunk and high and you don't know what the hell you're talking about. He's just a nerdy kiddo who likes your girlfri-" Nate clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Uh oh", Lee muttered, looking at the ground and putting the joint out in his ashtray. He knew that with Robbie, this could go one of two ways – irrational anger, or hopeless crying. Robbie's eyes immediately started to water.

"Aw, shit, Robbie, I'm sorry." Nate said sadly, scooting over on the floor to put an arm around the other teen's shaking shoulders.

"Wh-why are you s-sorry?" Robbie asked through his drunk sobbing. "This is all my fault anyway. D-dipper just made it happen faster." Thompson sighed.

"Robbie, you just…you just made a mistake, okay? Everyone fucks up in relationships, even Wendy. She'll forgive you. It's not like you _actually _brainwashed her anyway." Robbie, instead of being soothed by Thompson's words, just started crying harder.

"It wasn't just that! I fucking stood her up, man. She's the best thing that ever happened to me and I couldn't even wake up on time for our fucking date. I didn't even call her!"

"Only because you were scared she'd break up with you! You felt like shit about that for like 2 days after." Thompson responded, remembering how extra sullen Robbie had been after inadvertently ditching Wendy.

"That's no excuse. Wendy's great. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves way better. And I lied to her. Way more often than I wanna even admit." Lee pushed his hair out of his face and sighed.

"Man, if you're talking about the bear thing, she thought it was cute. She knows you wanna impress her. She only threw it back at you because she was pissed. Though, I gotta admit, the stolen song wasn't your best move, man. You can do better than that." Robbie started crying harder.

"Lee, what the hell!" Thompson asked, incredulous at the blonde's insensitivity. "You know he's a crier when he's wasted, you can't say that shit to him!" Lee threw his hands up.

"Well?! It's true, dude! Robbie, I love ya man, but I gotta look at this from Wendy's perspective and you fucked up there. But you guys have been friends for a long time now, and I'm pretty damn sure she'll see that and realize you're not the asshole she thinks you are right now. She loves you." Robbie sniffled and flipped his hair off his forehead.

"You really think so?", Robbie asked quietly. Lee chuckled.

"Yeah, man, of course. Wendy's cool. You know that. She won't hold a grudge." Lee looked around the room, taking in Lee next to a slumped over Robbie, arm around his shoulders and Thompson sitting against the wall with his face inside of his shirt to avoid the smoke.

"Jeez, we need to get outta here. This is depressing. Can we go somewhere, Thompson?" he asked. Thompson nodded enthusiastically.

"Uhhh YES, anywhere is better than in he-"

"PARTY STORE!" Robbie shouted, waving a Pabst around. Nate's face crinkled. "Dude, where did you even get that?" "Robbie chugged the remainder of the cheap beer and shrugged.

"Mini fridge." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Damn it, dude, that was my last one. Fine. Whatever. Thompson, party store sound good?" Nate asked, already grabbing his shoes.

"Yeah, that's fine. Robbie, c'mo-" Thompson stopped short upon Robbie running past him out the door, cheering.

"PARTY STORE, PARTY STOOOOREEE, WHOOOOOOO!


	6. Chapter 6

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
"Ugh, god, already?", Wendy muttered, smacking her alarm clock's off button and crawling out of bed. "I am so not ready for this."

Wendy was due at the Shack in 35 minutes – it was her first time working after the break up, and she wasn't so sure she was ready to be around the Pines men quite yet. However, her talk with Mabel the previous afternoon had made me feel as though it was time to get her act back together. Readjusting her wife beater and plaid pajama pants, she pushed the door to her room open and ventured into the kitchen. It was quiet…suspiciously quiet. "Uhhh, dad, where are the boys?", Wendy asked, scratching her bed head.

Manly Dan looked up from his paper and grinned at his daughter. "Eh, I sent 'em to the Diner. I know they've been in your hair lately and I thought you might like some peace and quiet, seein' as how you have to go back to work and all." The lumberback paused. "If you're not ready, princess, you don't have to go back. Not quite yet. I can give Stan a call and-"

He paused again, as Wendy began to shake her head vigorously. "No, no, no, I gotta go back. The boys are driving me up the wall and I'm bored. And I'm pretty sure Dipper thinks I died or something and I feel bad for the kid."

Dan rolled his eyes. "He's fine. This is his fault too. I know he's just a kid – hell, he ain't even pubescent yet-"

"Dad! Come on!"

"Lemme finish, dang it! I know he's just a kid, but he hurt you, and that's not gonna fly with me. And as for Robbie…" Dan sighed. "Well, I'm pretty pissed at him. But I know he has a lot of trouble with things. That poor kid's been hangin' round here since you two were what, 10? Now, I'm not telling you to take him back. I don't want you to think that. But don't give up on him. He's a dumb teenage boy and he doesn't know what the hell he's doin'. Hopefully the rest of the boys are taking care of him, because I'd bet my beard that he's a mess."

Wendy, despite agreeing with her dad, bristled. "God, pops, sounds a lot like you're on his side."

Dan stared at her, incredulous. "Princess, of course I'm not on his side! He was still a jerk! I'm just sayin' that he-" Wendy stood up, shoved her chair in, and stalked off to her room, blowing Dan's mind. He wasn't used to his little girl acting like such a…well…_girl._

After a short walk, Wendy arrived at the door of the Shack. Although it had only been four days since she'd last been there, she realized that she had missed it. Sure, she slacked off at her job – A LOT - and spent a lot of time complaining to the gang how much of tyrant Stand could be (despite the fact that he let her get away with it all and never docked her pay), but she loved the place. She had been working for Stanford Pines since she was 12 years old herself, when her dad suggested she start saving up for college. Wendy wasn't completely sure at the time (and still wasn't) if college was in her future, but in her mind, the less time she spent with her little brothers, the better. She joked around with Stan all the time now, but when she was a kid, his gruffness terrified her. Dan had gone with her to talk to Stan about a job, and when she first caught sight of the old man, she had to fight the urge to run. He didn't act very enthused about hiring Wendy – after all, he already had one employee he was forced to pay – but agreed to let her work for a couple hours after school, four days a week. A couple weeks in to her new responsibilities as a cashier/floor sweeper, Wendy began chatting with Soos on a regular basis, and soon learned that Stan wasn't nearly as scary as he seemed. As a matter of fact, he was more lonely than anything. With Soos' encouragement, Wendy went out of her way to make conversation with Stan. He wasn't terribly responsive right off the bat, before Wendy knew it, they were joking around almost like they were family. Sighing, Wendy pushed the door to the Shack open.

Stan was waiting for her. "Hey, punk. Where ya' been?"

Wendy was filled with a mix of happiness and irritation. "Can it.", she snapped, walking past him to take her seat at the stool in front of the register.

"Aw, Wendy, I'm just messin' with ya'. You know that."

Wendy glared at him. "What do you expect me to say, Stan? You helped ruin my only meaningful relationship. I'm not exactly overjoyed to see you." She shook her bangs over her eyes and shifted her glare to the floor of the empty Shack.

Stan rubbed his eyes. "He was a jerk, kid. You may be a punk, but you're a good kid, and he wasn't treatin' you right. And y'know, Dipper and I…we're pretty similar. We had good intentions, but we're dinguses."

Wendy looked at the old man. "Stanford Pines, are you APOLOGIZING?"

Stan scoffed. "Eh, no one'll believe you if you tell. Yeah, I'm apologizing. I shoulda been looking out for you more than I was. Dipper was just real riled up about all that 'hypnosis' business and we got a little carried away. But you're like family, kiddo, and I just want you to be happy."

Wendy remained silent.

"Aw, c'mon, kid, that may be the most heartfelt thing I ever said in my li-"

Wendy sniffled. "Thanks, Stan."

Stan walked around the counter and put an arm around the teen's shoulders. "Don't mention it. You're good people. I love ya."

Wendy threw her arms around the old man and squeezed him a hug. "Love you too." Blinking her tears away, she pulled back from the hug and started tapping at the keys of the register.

Stan cleared his throat. "Well, alright. Time is money, and the tourists should be rolling in any minute, so let's get this place opened up, shall we?" He went to flip the sign to OPEN, but was interrupted by shouting from inside the house.

"GRUNKLE STAN, WHERE ARE THE BAND-AIDS? MABEL FELL AGAIN AND-" Dipper poked his head through the door separating the house and the Shack, spotted Wendy, and bolted. Wendy and Stan followed his footsteps with their eyes up to the ceiling – he was going so fast he was shaking the stairs.

"Eesh.", Stan grimaced. "Think you're up for talking to him? He's been pretty sullen lately."

Wendy sighed, but knew Dipper would never feel better without her talking to him. "Yeah, I've been pouting for long enough myself. I'll be back." She stood up and pushed through the "Employees Only" door. _This should be fun, _she thought, dreading yet another heart to heart. _Feelings suck._


End file.
